1. Field of the Invention
The present, invention relates to an obstacle detecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2007-176293 discloses an obstacle detecting device having plural distance measuring sensors. A door mirror is arranged on a swing door of a vehicle, and the sensors are mounted on a back face side of a support axis of the door mirror. The sensors are distanced from each other in a direction of the support axis corresponding to an up-down direction. Each of the sensors has a predetermined detection area adjacent to the door, and the predetermined detection area is constructed by a predetermined plane. The sensor detects presence or absence of an obstacle in the detection area, and determines a position of the obstacle when the presence of the obstacle is detected. When the obstacle is detected by the sensor, an open degree of the door is limited, so as to prevent a collision between the door and the obstacle.
The sensor is required to be accurately mounted to the door mirror. However, when the mounting position of the sensor deviates from a target position, the detection area deviates from a target area. In this case, detection accuracy may be decreased. The deviation of the mounting position may be generated in a vehicle producing process or a vehicle using time.
It is difficult to accurately mount the device to the door mirror. Further, even when the mounting is performed with many man-hours so as to accurately mount the device, the deviation of the mounting position may be generated in the vehicle using time after the vehicle producing process.